ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ben 10: Salvador da Terra
Ben 10: Salvador da Terra é a série atual. Atualmente produzida no Cartoon Network Studios, foi exibida pela primeira vez no dia ' 3 de Março de 2013' nos EUA (estreia oficial dia 22 de Setembro de 2012), e dia 1 de Fevereiro no Brasil (estreia oficial dia 1º de Outubro). Sinopse Depois de Gwen,Max e Kevin voltarem, Ben está animado para se tornar um herói em grupo, mas o Vô Max não deixa. Ele chama pra ajudar a equipe, Rook, para ser o semi-principalparceiro de Ben e ajudá-lo a explorar o Universo/Galáxia. Com um novo Omnitrix e 10 novos alienígenas, Ben terá que enfrentar novamente vilões do passado e também encarar uma nova ameaça: Vinnymundos. Vinnymundos é um caçador do espaço e está de olho em sua próxima caça: Ben. Ele porta o Nio-Semenemetrix, um dispositivo criado pelo Doutor Dr.Animal por razões desconhecidas (talvez para tentar ser melhor que Azmuth, seu maior inimigo). Vinnymundos tem um mascote que, com o Nemetrix, pode se transformar em 10 predadores que são capazes de derrotar os alienígenas de Ben, e será um desafio muito grande enfrentá-los. Além disso, o novo show trás de volta as aventuras do Ben de 11 anos e meio, ainda com seus atos heroicos e com a ajuda de seu avô Max e sua prima Gwen. O jovem Ben descobre um novo alienígena, Piranimigo, que o irá ajudá-lo a enfrentar denovo: Malware. Malware é um Mechamorpho Galvânico que sabe tudo sobre o Omnitrix e tem como objetivo destruir Azmuth. Ele é muito poderoso, e promete trazer muitos problemas para o herói. Personagens Personagens Principais * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin Personagens Secundários *Magistrado Patelliday *Sr. Baughmann *Azmuth *Pakmar *Pax *Albedo (passado) *Driba *Blukic *Encanadores *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Ester *Megawhatts (apenas no presente, no passado é um vilão) *Professor Paradoxo *Tetrax *Ben Tennyson (Dimensão 6) *Jeremias Xaveco de Menezes Fernandes *Rook Vilões Vilões do Presente Principais *Khyber *Mascote de Khyber *Dr. Psychobos *Malware *Vinnymundos Secundários *Psyphon (preso) *Liam (preso) *Cabeça de Bolha (preso) *Fistina (presa) *Thunderpig *Tummyhead *Mineiros Tadenites *Fistrick (preso) *Corvo (preso) *Hoodlum (preso) *Heinrik (preso) *Professor Blarney T. Hokestar *Solid Plugg (preso) *Dr. Animal (preso) *Kraahos (Seebik, Lackno e Ester que só é vilã no começo, mas se torna aliada) *Princesa Looma *Sunder *Zombozo (preso) *Irmãos Vreedle *Argit *Imperador Milleous *Inkursianos *Capitão Kork (preso) *Trombipulor (preso) *Eon *Vulkanus *Estrela Sombria *Evesi'o-Iviso''u Vilões do Passado: Principais *Malware *Khyber *Dr. Psychobos Secundários *Megawhatts *Dr. Animal *Phil Alienígenas #Bloxx #Feedback #Shocksquatch #Gravattack #Crashhopper #Ball Weevil #Kickin Hawk #Iguana Ártica #Walkatruta #Pesky Dust #Molestache #O Pior #Toe-Pick #Astrodactyl #Estrela Polar #Macaco-Aranha #Bala de Canhão #NRG (Com e Sem Armadura) #Ameaça Aquática #Tartagira #Armatu #Chama #Contra Tempo #Cromático #Anfíbio #Fogo Selvagem #Besta #Diabrete #Massa Cinzenta #Nanomech #Diamante #Eco #Irado #Alien X #Besouro #XLR8 #Insectóide #Enormossauro #Quatro Braços #Aquático #Glutão #Gigante #Gosma #Artrópode #Friagem #Cipó Selvagem #Clone #Pinnino +14 49 (Mais que isso, pois ele tem os das outras séries anteriores) Predadores do Nemetrix #Siridozer #Lagartóide #Slamworm #Mucilator #Terroranchula #Tyrannopede #Hypnotick #Omnivoracious #Vicetopus Episódios Anexo: Lista de Eps.De B10 SDT Videogames #Ben 10: Savior of Earth:The Game Abertura Anexo: Abertura de SDT Letra: A volta dele foi muito esperada! Ele voltou para a chamada Ele e seu jovem vilões derrotarão Eles não desistião não Ben 10! Seus aliens são invencíveis ele muda de forma e salva o mundo Tem um problema? Ligá-lo é, o tema! Ben 10! 10 100 1000 10.0000 É hora do heróieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Ben 10! Curiosidades *Ben 10: Salvador da Terra é um tributo à Série Original, trazendo à tona novos estilos, histórias e trilhas sonoras que relembram os fãs do passado. *No dia 28 de Fevereiro de 2013, a D3 Publisher confirmou a produção de um videogame baseado na série. O nome é Ben 10 Salvador da Terra, contando com todos os aliens da série jogáveis, a estreia do jogo está marcada para Novembro. *Gwen e Kevin ficarão super presentesnos episódios, pois Gwen saiu para a faculdade e Kevin saiu de lugar perto do campus, pois ele pegou fogo e Rick Alves estava lá.. *Aqui, vários aliens usam roupas e o Omnitrix está em lugares aleatórios, como na série original. * A Terra é um sistema aberto para alienígenas nessa série também, pois vários alienígenas convivem pacificamente aqui. * O novo visual da série, criada por Derrick J. Wyatt, possibilita uma melhor característica de expressão dos personagens e dos cenários. * Nestá série, é revelado que os predadores moram em cavernas. * O Ben de 11 anos e meio tem costume de gritar "muahaha, you is donkey" (ha,ha,ha,como voce é burro) quando acha algo legal. * Nessa série, curiosamente, enquanto que os aliens novos do Nemetrix quase tem seu nome destraduzido para o português (Crabdozer fica Siridozer e ficaria crabdozer), os aliens sem tradução do Omnitrix são traduzidos (exemplo: Crashhopper fica Crashhopper agora fica Gafanhoto, Bloxx fica Blocos, Shocksquatch fica Onda de Choque). * O Ben,a Gwen e o Kevin dessa série parecem uma mistura deles '''EM '''B10, FA,SA E OV. Categoria:Séries Categoria:Séries de Omnitrix 10